Album: Violet Dreamer
by the Cheshire Cat
Summary: She be cold to him, he creates a plan to warm her up...


**Track 01: Violet Dreamer  
by ^death^ Himura  
**  
_What would it take  
to have you gaze upon me  
to have you reach your arms out to me  
to have you stay beside me  
_

What would it take  
to see your smile upon your face  
to see your eyes light up with life  
to see the myriad of expressions that flicker so freely  
over that hauntingly pale face  


How can I let you know  
that the lilting melody of your laughter  
lifts my spirits high into the sky  


How can I let you know  
that your fleeting touches upon myself  
are like coveted butterfly kisses of angels  


I want to feel you in my embrace  
I want to feel your breath upon my face  
I want to feel your warmth as it envelopes me  
I want you, simply  


Violet-eyed dreamer  
keeper of my heart  
angel of sweet melancholy  
savior of my soul  


He smiled. The song was perfect. Perfect for _her_.  


He capped the pen, blowing over the fine calligraphy of the scripted lyrics. Under the dim lighting of the table lamp, the lens of his trendy glasses flashed; accompanied by the faint tilt of his lips in the ghost of a smile. He leaned back in the huge leather armchair, one arm over the side, dangling the spectacles from slender fingertips.  


Ten years had passed, the Card Mistress was a Card Captor no more. She and her beloved wolf had been wed, living a cosy life near the Hokkaido bay; complete with a big cosy house and a pair of twins whom he, the former Clow Reed, took pleasure in teaching music. His adorable cousin was still adorable, in a manly sort of way. Sakura had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. The years did nothing to dampen her exuberance and joy for life. In fact, she seemed to be radiating more joy and happiness than one could ever imagine.  


Or maybe it was because she was round with her third child.  


Already the former Clow Reed made plans to teach the child to play the harp. His siblings had mastered the flute and the piano. It would be brilliant to have musically-artistic children, borne from musically-challenged parents. He smiled, eyes shut as his head tilted backwards; bathed in the glow of the moonlight that streamed into his opened window.  


As his mind drifted along with recollections of his past, smiling over the expected marriage of Chiharu and Yamazaki, Terada-sensei and Rika, it fell upon the haunting visage of a familiar ebony-haired beauty. She was another classic example that with some people, time brought out the best in them.  


Beauty, intelligence, wit and humour. A businesswoman with the sharp and savvy business sense as her mother. A loving and amiable god-mother to a pair of twins whom she showers presents with regularly.   


He smiled at her memory, at her transition. The cheery fair-skinned girl who was behind the artistic fashion designs for the Cherry Blossom's spectacular battle outfits. The witty and manipulative angel to whom no one could say no to. The dark-eyed siren who had stolen his heart. The heart he thought had vanished, when Kaho had left him.  


Kaho...  


His brow furrowed and he shook his head, ridding his mind of mental projections of the brunette. Of the woman who had relieved him of his virginity. Of the woman who had shattered his heart, using the pieces as one would for dainty house ornaments. The woman he had once loved.  


No! He shook his head. He would -not- reminiscince her. Never again. Scarred, burned. But his thoughts flickered back to the sultry-eyed Tomoyo. The girl who had brushed off his advances. The girl who willingly had a one-night stand, convincing him in such a methodically business-like manner that the attraction they shared was primal. A short bout of sex would have rid of it easily.  


"How very wrong you are Daidouji. Very very wrong." Eriol laughed, bitter and hollow. The glasses slid back upon the sharp bridge of his nose as he pulled open a drawer to retrieve a creme envelope. There were several others in the drawer, each labelled with the same name and address. Each marked with a stamp.  


Each to Tomoyo Daidouji.  


He smirked as he carefully folded the piece of paper into half before sliding it into the envelope. She had told him after the night of incredible copulation that she still treasured their friendship, that the events of the previous night would not lead them to a rift. She had made him promise that they would spend time with each other as much as possible, not as lovers, but as friends. And he agreed, drowsy and satiated. Agreed to letting his chance at renewing his tattered life go.   


He hunted for glue to seal the envelope, coming up with none and then simply magicked it shut.  


But she reneged on her promise. Her busy life caught up with her once again and the time they often shared sipping coffee slowly dwindled away to nothing. Until they conversed by letters, which even so, took ages to reply.   


"So much for e-mailing and the dawn of the technological era." He muttered as he got up from his chair. Striding over to the door, he yanked it open.  


She would go back on her promise, but he would not. Oh... by the Gods, he'd make her remember that he still existed. That his name was the one she cried out as she exploded in ecstacy. That unknown to her, her heart was now his; as his was with her. This was just the first step to getting her to take note of him, to realise and understand that he, Hiiragizawa Eriol, was not an easy person to be rid of.  


Especially, when you're the one who held his heart in place.  


-----  


A/N: Hmm... will come in short notes. Each story has its own song. Yes yes, it IS a song. I'll explain it all later. *hums*


End file.
